


A Feather On A Paper

by yuzukisuoh



Series: Joker Game Modern AU [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, TazaKami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukisuoh/pseuds/yuzukisuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaminaga, a freelance photographer, accidentally (or not) took a photo of some stranger in the park.</p>
<p>Tazaki might let it slide, but his pigeon couldn't just approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feather On A Paper

His thumb kept pushing on to a button on his camera, sliding through several photos he took earlier, his expression hardened. A sigh escaped him a moment later.

“This is no use. Too bland for my tastes,” he mumbled to himself, holding his chin in contemplation. “I wonder if the park during this hour is free of visitors.”

Turning on his heels, the young man made his way to a nearby park.

True to his thought, almost no one was around save for two caretaker staffs who’s busy cleaning a cobblestone pathway. The clock tower at the center pointed steadily at six o’clock in the morning.

Pulling out his camera, he glanced briefly to pick nice scenery he was looking for. It didn’t take a long time to find one: a small fountain with a bench nearby and a lamppost beside it, surrounded by lush green trees and blossoming flowers.

“Ok, here goes nothing…” he focused the camera’s lens and pushed a button.

A smile tugged on his lips upon finding that the photo he just took turned out as nice as he’d hoped.

He was going to take another photo when the screen caught sight of some kids running along the fountain. “Huh?”

His eyes followed those children, where they eventually gathered around somebody who sat on one of the benches.

The kids giggled and squealed in joy when several birds flew by. He saw the man lifted his hand and a bird landed softly on it like it has been trained to do so. What on earth…?

Wordlessly, he raised his camera and focused on him. A click was heard as the photo was successfully taken.

. . .

Kaminaga walked into a small coffee shop. Chimes from a bell on the door were heard as he entered the door, informing a man on the counter of a customer.

“Fuku-chan, one cup of frapuccino, please,” he asked his order with a grin and Fukumoto complies with a nod.

Whilst waiting for the barista to make his coffee, Kaminaga took his camera again and turned it on. Of course, the screen lit up and automatically revealed a latest photo he took—that of a man with birds in the park.

It was a photo from one side, so Kaminaga couldn’t get a clear picture of the guy’s face. A bird perched on his shoulder, and another was flapping its wings on his raised hand. He didn’t fail to see how the children were looking at him with happiness and amazement.

Come to think of it, how come the guy got a rather perfect pose—even if it’s just a coincidence?

“You seem distracted.” Fukumoto stated the obvious as he put tray with a cup of coffee on it.

Kaminaga promptly glanced up to him before diverting his attention to his coffee.

“I think I just got myself a jackpot this morning.”

“…It is considered rude to take a picture of someone without their consent, you know.”

“I-I didn’t! I mean, yeah, I did take a snap,” Kaminaga paused to sip on his coffee, “because the scene was just so beautiful that I can’t help myself.”

Fukumoto shot him a dull stare. To think that Kaminaga was the type of a playboy, his earlier statement didn’t sit well with him.

“…A scene?”

“I’d like let you know more about it, but my work starts in an hour,” the photographer grinned and put his money on the table after chugging down all his coffee. “…Maybe I’ll tell you later on. Thanks, man.”

Fukumoto nodded and trailed his gaze on Kaminaga’s small back before he disappeared behind the closed door. His mind wondering about who’s the woman Kaminaga had taken a picture of.

Half an hour after Kaminaga departion to his workplace, Fukumoto heard the sound of chimes from the bell, signaling a customer arrival. He lifted his head to see a familiar figure of a young man who gave him a smile.

“Good morning, Fukumoto.”

He smiled back in return. “Good to see you as well, Tazaki.”

Tazaki made his way to sit on a chair. “Can I have a plate of breakfast? Anything would be fine.”

“Is boiled tofu okay for today?”

“Yes, with a cup of black coffee, if you do not mind me asking. Thank you very much, Fukumoto.”

Fukumoto regarded him with a small smile and went to prepare the menu.

He was halfway through making Tazaki’s tofu when a white pigeon landed near a spice rack. It cooed to him, and Fukumoto had a feeling that he need to open the shop’s window wider after this.

He gave Tazaki his coffee and took notice of several pigeons already flocked practically everywhere around the man. Tazaki himself didn’t seem to mind, and instead was looking at his notebook with a bleak stare.

“Do you have something on your mind?” Fukumoto asked once he put a bowl of tofu near Tazaki’s cup of coffee.

Tazaki exhaled a soft sigh as he watched Fukumoto went to open the window, letting some of the pigeons to fly out. “Hmm, why do you think so?”

Fukumoto shot him the same dull stare that he gave Kaminaga this morning and two pigeons cooed at him from the sidelines.

Tazaki leaned back on his chair as he took a sip of his drink. “Very well, there’s this one particular gentleman whom I encounter at the park.”

“And what did he do to you?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Ah, saying that alone is untrue,” Tazaki seemingly was considering something, “though I knew he meant no harm, I still find his act in doing it quite amusing.”

“Eh?”

“Yes, I would like to have a chat with him soon.”

What exactly did he do to you?—is what Fukumoto had wanted to ask, but he decided to drop the subject now that the pigeons that came from nowhere began to sink in numbers.

As Tazaki was munching on his food in silence, Fukumoto left him be.

. . . 

By the time the sun had set and evening approaching fast, Kaminaga was finally done with his work.

“Kazuo-kun, you’re awfully happy today,” one of the girls who passed by winked at him. “I’m so jealous, come again soon, okay?”

He winked back at her with a notorious smirk of his own. “Sure thing, dinner can’t come soon enough on us.”

The girl left with a giggle to her friends.

Kaminaga resumed back his way back to home. Something resurfaced within his mind. …Oh, he already promised to tell Fukumoto about this morning, didn’t he?

Taking a different route, Kaminaga involuntarily made his way to Fukumoto’s coffee shop.

On his way there, his eyes instinctively caught sight of a bird flying around the sky. Its white feather contrasted with the evening sky which slowly changed from a shade of oranges into darkness. His hand reached into his bag to pick out his camera, intending to take a photo.

Come to think of it, what kind of bird flocking on the man this morning? Is it a dove?

Good grief, he really needed to stop thinking about the mysterious figure right now, even if the same figure was the one walking across the street—

“—Eh?” Kaminaga blinked as realization dawned on him. He squint his eyes to get a good look…

Turned out the man who walked across the street was the same guy as this morning.  
He was still wearing the same white shirt and black pants, with the same amounts of birds flocking around him. The light from nearby lamppost made his form more ethereal.

Kaminaga absentmindedly focused his camera on him and took a picture.

His camera screen showed up the picture which as beautiful as he saw it. Of course, he’s a rather good photographer, and the picture of the guy looking at him with a small smile is a pretty sight—

Then Kaminaga almost choked when he double check what he saw on the screen. True enough, as he lifted his head up, the mysterious stranger with birds was staring at him.

There’s a moment of silence between both men.

Until a pigeon dropped itself onto Kaminaga’s head.

The sudden weight shocked the hell out of him and elicited a yelp out of the man. Kaminaga instinctively ran for his life, face burning with embarrassment for getting caught taking a photo recklessly for the second time. He should’ve listened to what Fukumoto said, for real.

Coos from the birds echoed throughout the alleyways he passed. Kaminaga cursed his luck as an army of birds caught up with his speed and pecked him whenever they get the chance.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Still blindly running, he took a sharp turn on nearby street, hoping to outrun his inhuman pursuers, only to collide harshly with someone due to unable to halt himself in time.

“Ugh, I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking…” he muttered an apology, cradling his pounding head.

“It’s fine. Are you okay?”

Kaminaga froze when he lifted his gaze and came face-to-face with the mysterious guy he tried to run away from. A firm hand took hold of his wrist before he could escape.

"I'd like for us to have a small talk, if that's okay with you?"

The photographer swallowed hard, and finally resigned to his fate. "...Sure, I'd like that, too."

. . .

Ten minutes later, they sat on the same table across of each other.

Fukumoto came and put two cups of coffee they ordered.

“…It is considered rude to take a picture of someone without their consent, you know.”

Tazaki’s words unknowingly echoing Fukumoto’s words and it sent a sense of déjà vu on Kaminaga. The barista raised an eyebrow as he figured out the truth before leaving them to tend to themselves.

“Uh, yeah, I’m sorry,” Kaminaga mumbled on his cup. “…I’ll delete them later, I swear.”

Tazaki couldn’t hinder an amused smile from showing up on his face. His eyes noticed a small bloodstain near Kaminaga’s temple. His hand reached out to wipe it away and took down a single feather that stuck on Kaminaga's hair. Kaminaga flinched at first, thinking he was going to get a punch, but settled down after Tazaki retreated his hand.

“Do forgive the harsh treatment. Elena can be quite rough at times,” Tazaki muttered an apology.

Kaminaga blinked before raising an eyebrow. "Elena?”

As if on cue, a bird—a pigeon, as Fukumoto had clarified—emerged out from beneath Tazaki’s coat, cooing weirdly like she was mocking him.

Kaminaga couldn’t put his mind in the right words.

“You can have them by telling me your name as the fee,” Tazaki put both his hand to hold his chin on the table. “And you may call me Tazaki.”

Kaminaga stared at him for a good five seconds before chuckling at the hilariousness of his current situation is.

“Then, you can just call me Kaminaga.”

Behind the counter, Fukumoto covered his mouth from laughing at both his friends' dorkiness.

**Author's Note:**

> *Elena is the name of the woman Tazaki met in the train during his mission.*  
> *Izawa Kazuo : Kaminaga's name during his mission in England*


End file.
